Gordon Freemont
' DECEASED' 'From the Bunk' Species 'Pine Marten '''Gender '''Male '''Weapon '''Broadsword 'Appearance Gordon Freemont is every inch that of a soldier and noble. His breeding has made him quite handsome. His fur is light, not albino, just that of the sun beating down and lightning it. His eyebrows are thick and seem to always be in the shape that makes his face say "Go on..." His eyes are hazel brown, and his lips thin. There are no scars on his perfect face. Gordon is also no stranger to that of working out. His years training in the royal courts, and from there his time in the Stoatorian Guard stationed in Amarone, has made his body strong and very fit. He often goes on runs in the morning. He prides himself in his physical condition, the fine curves of every muscle on his body. Coming from a noble background, one would expect Gordon's cloths to be not only the finest silk and lace, but quite expensive. This is not the case with the noble. Though his closets hold many fine pieces of clothing, he tends to wear comfortable and mobile clothing. It is still quite expensive though, for it is probably one of the fit and easy-to-move-around-in pieces of clothing in the Imperium. Gordon has been given many pieces of jewlery in his lifetime, which he never wears. The only two pieces of jewlery he does wear are two articles. One happens to be his Guard Captain pin that he keeps pinned to his collar. The other his his family ring, which is quite hard to describe. To say the most, selling it would probably give Gordon an extra 50,000 to 100,000 gilders in his pockets... As a Guard and noble, it is very unusual to see Gordon without a weapon at hand. He carries a broadsword that was created by one of the Emperor's very own smiths. A very special weapon, it is fit perfectly for Gordon. 'Biography' Gordon Freemont's line of heritage would be the best spot to start for his biography. The Freemont family is a long line of nobles. They have always lived in Amarone, since the first Emperors to now. In fact, Gordon is the current Emperor's twice removed third cousin I suppose one could say. The Emperor's have always given Lineage Titles, and probably have thousands of cousins, because they named people "cousin". But it is still a fact that his parents, Richard Freemont and Lisa Freemont would gladly brag about. The Freemonts are quite a rich family, and have given many donations to various Imperium funds. They are the top of the social ladder. Gordon is at the moment 26 years old. He was born in Armone of course. From the first breath, he was pampered. He was given objects that even Wolf Bite's money couldn't buy. From age six he was schooled in the finest Imperium School, the Emperor's and Various Family Members House of Schooling. He graduated as one of the top of his class in every single class he took. He also was trained with almost every weapon since the age of seven, though in the noble style of fighting and not that of street fighting. Godron was also schooled in one very important thing. That of how to act. He knows how to bow, go to balls, court ladies, talk to nobles, create treaties, form alliances, and various other skills. His skills brought him before his Twice Removed Third Cousin once before, though he was not given the chance to speak. After graduating at age 18, Gordon went to the Armone Guard Acadamy, where he graduated a year later as a First Class Lieutenant. Five years later at age 24, Gordon was given Captancy rank in the Guard. Unlike Bully Harbor Guard, Armone has four Captains for each of the sections of the city, and one General-Captain in charge of all four Captains. Gordon was given control of the worst part of Armone, which is not a bad part at all compared to Bully Harbor crime. At age 25, Gordon was given orders to help in a riot put down in the Southern part of Vulpinsula. He did quite well, and showed great leadership skills. He was given a medal for honor, which he keeps in his still growing gallery at home. But Gordon has left the great city of Armone once again, and this time for quite a different reason. It is custom for nobles to arrange their marriages. And Gordon has been promised for quite some time. To the beautiful and lovely Nuori Sken, Captain of the Hide. He is very excited to marry his wife, and since she has passed 18, he has moved to Bully Harbor in preparation for the wedding. Hopefully all will go well... Update- Well, Gordon is now married to Skeenie, and the two live happily together. That is, live happily together in the Mayoral Mansion, since Gordon has received the position of Mayor of Bully Harbor. He has lead one failed Martial Law, but now is learning about his city. Category:Beasts Category:Mayors of Bully Harbor